


Spring Break…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Spring Break…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys celebrate sunny-side up on the beach…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break…

Title: Spring Break…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 6 – Spring Break…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: The boys celebrate sunny-side up on the beach…

 

**Spring Break…**

At last, spring break. It couldn’t get here fast enough, especially after his disastrous trip to Vermont. Not that he had plans to go to Fort Lauderdale or Palm Springs, like so many college kids. He just needed a break, to regroup and think through all his issues with his and Brian’s relationship. 

Brian knew he was unhappy, even though he gave Justin everything he asked for, except of course, monogamy. Brian just wasn’t wired that way and Justin knew it. But seeing the airplane tickets Brian was waving in his face seemed to smooth out the edges. 

Yes, Brian had agreed to their rules, and yes, he knew Justin still wasn’t happy. He also knew about the fiddle fuck, and he knew he’d have to finally say those three little words. 

“Let’s go away.” 

Okay, not those three little words. But these put that smile back on Sunshine’s face. 

The End… 


End file.
